The frozen heart that stole mine
by Sophisticated Grace
Summary: Her heart is frozen; no one is allowed in. Their hearts hold dark secrets, which can't be let out. When Princess Elsa, isolated from her sister, meets siblings Brenne and Neria, everything begins to change. They could be Elsa's one chance to freedom... but will the siblings trust her enough to do so?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to clarify, this is a teaser written by LilyGHall. Her computer isnt working at the moment so in the meantime, I'm publishing the story on her behalf. Hopefully this will wet your appetite for her work, and be sure to keep an eye out for it when the official story comes out! (I will message everyone who follows this to tell them when the story is published)

* * *

NARRATOR POV  
Screaming pierced the ash filled air, children crying for their lost parents. They couldn't save them, it was their fault. Soon their names will be plastered on the wanted posters across the land. Their names were Brenne and Neria; Brenne had the power of fire and Neria lightning. It was his fault, if he hadn't lashed out at his dad then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. They both had to get away from the past, they had to run.

The siblings ran to the river with the smell of death behind them, he jumped first then his sister. They swam until Brenne got caught in a current, "Brenne!" Neria shouted at the top of her lungs, she was the only one who made it to the other side of the river.

BRENNE POV  
Was it the end, all I heard was Neria screaming my name? "Run!" Was all I could say until something heavy hit my head, then darkness struck my vision. During my blackout I saw a women, with pale skin and the most beautiful set of blue eyes I have ever seen. She was laughing with a redhead girl and a talkii snowman? Before I could question this vision, it suddenly switched from its happy side to danger, the pale skinned girl screamed in pain when a bolt of lightning hit her straight in the heart; horrid laughter filled my ears then suddenly...

"Ow, what the heck?!" I looked up to see my teary eyed sister. "You stupid, stupid!" She cried, I was confused, when I blacked out she must of thought I died, I hugged her tight, " I am sorry Neria, I promised to mother I wouldn't leave you, and I keep promises." She sniffed, "OK, sorry I hit you..." "you did what!" I replied shocked, well, that explained why I had the searing pain on my face when I woke up. I looked around we were in some sort of city, I asked my sister, "anyway, do you know where we are?" She replied her voice still hoarse from the tears, "From the look of the castle we are in... Arendelle I believe." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, written by LilyGHall. Her computer will be fixed soon, so in the mean time, I'll continue to post her chapters.**

* * *

NARRATOR POV

One year passed and Brenne and Neria made a BIG name for themselves. Literally! They were the most wanted people in Arendelle, no not for their powers, but thievery. Surprisingly they had a good talent for stealing. That week they stole a four pigs from 'Big fat-mans shop' as Neria called it, but its really called 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna'. But from the money they made they bought a small shack just outside of Arendelle. Neria had developed a not so great fetish for stealing, really, now she wants to KIDNAP princess Elsa!

"We have been here for exactly one year in two minutes, and we haven't stolen anything more valuable than a pig!" Neria shouted at Brenne after looking at the four pigs they stole that week, "I mean Big fat-mans shop has a few pieces of valuable stuff but I want more!" Brenne sighed "Look Neria, Oaken is running out of ideas and will soon get the royal guards..." Neria interrupted "Wait Royal," Neria gasped " We haven't got Princess Elizabeth (Elsa, Neria)... right I knew that, but come on think of the cash..." before Neria could say anything Brenne interrupted her "Wait are you saying we are getting the most, gorgeous, most beautiful, and most..." "Breene we get it, you have a big crush on her." "No I don't!" Brenne said as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. Neria looked strangely at him "are you sick?" Neria questioned "no." Brenne replied quickly "OK are you ready to commit the most horrid crime in the world," "yes! Wait what?"

A few hours later...

"...OK you sneak into her room and charm her out of the window and I'll grab her from behind alright," Neria said in a commanding tone, "Alright now let's go I want to get this over with" Brenne said nervously. The siblings sneaked their way passed the guards, it was easy because there weren't many of them there. They new that this was risky so the King and Queen of Arendelle wouldn't have put Princess Anna and Elsa under protection. They both heard some nocking coming from the window above "Elsa? Do you want to get some chocolate? Come on we don't have all day..." before the singing could continue, Brenne heard the most graceful voice he hadn't heard in years "Go away Anna!" It was harsh, but he could swear her voice cracked at the end "OK by..." Neria then motioned him to climb up the wall to the room. He nodded.

He climbed up the wall and entered through the window with his back facing the room, with a grunt he turned around only to have a searing pain hit through his arm, he looked and saw a frightened Princess...


End file.
